


Management Can Be a Pain in the Ass

by Casey679



Series: Maid Marian Is Overrated [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared Padalecki, Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Corporate, Blackmail, Bottom Jared, But he's into it, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Office Sex, Spanking, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey679/pseuds/Casey679
Summary: "You've been a brat today, Jared. First, you interrupted a very important meeting of mine. And then, when I did meet with you, you were very rude to me, a real pain in the ass. Seems only fair to return the favor."
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Maid Marian Is Overrated [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087925
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90
Collections: Saturday Night Specials





	Management Can Be a Pain in the Ass

The movies always made blackmail seem like some horrible, life-changing experience that hung over its victims day and night, haunting their sleep and driving them ever closer to the edge of a nervous breakdown.

In reality, being blackmailed didn't change much about Jensen's daily routine. He kept the same office, the same assistant, and the same responsibilities handling the operations that kept Padacorp running smoothly – performance reviews, background checks, conflict resolution, and endless meetings. If he spent a few more lunches and breaks finding time for a quickie behind locked doors because the boss's son treated getting knotted like a form of stress relief, it really wasn't an imposition.

Well, until today, anyway.

* * *

"Jensen, my office, now." Jared's voice crackled over the intercom, the frustration and impatience bleeding through in a hint of an alpha command.

Jensen looked over at the tear-streaked face of Elizabeth Bond, the beta who'd finally asked to meet with him to discuss the harassment she'd been receiving from two of her coworkers. It had taken her weeks to work up the courage after the initial incident had been observed, weeks and carefully placed words of encouragement. If she left now, she'd probably never return.

"I'm in the middle of a meeting, Mr. Padalecki. I'll be there as soon as it's over."

_"Unacceptable."_ Jared's voice was frosty. _"Whatever you're doing can wait. I need you here now."_

"It's okay – I can go…" Elizabeth reached out to gather her things up apologetically, but Jensen put his hand over hers, signaling her to stay, then pressed the intercom button to respond.

"No."

"What?" Jared's voice was outraged, too aggrieved to respond properly.

"With all due respect, _sir_ ," Jensen continued, "I'll be there as soon as my meeting is over."

He slowly, deliberately pushed the intercom's switch to off and smiled apologetically at Elizabeth. "I'm sorry about that."

"Oh, no, it's okay," she said, eyes wide at Jensen's audacity. "I don't want you to get in trouble for me – I can come back, I don't…"

He let his shoulders relax and broadened his smile, forcing himself to look calmer than he felt. "He's all bite and no bark. You'd never guess it, but I promise, he'll be apologizing to me for being rude five minutes after I walk through his door. But right now, ensuring that you have a safe working environment is my priority. Jared knows that."

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, Jensen stormed into Jared's office and shut the door. He clicked the lock shut behind him to activate the soundproofing, then stalked over to the scowling alpha.

_"What the hell was that?"_

"Isn't that _my_ line?" Jared shot back. " You answer to _me_ , remember?"

"I do." Jensen planted his fists on the desk and leaned over it, growling. "But I also answer to this company, and I was in the middle of an important meeting." He didn't bother holding any of his scent back, letting his anger furl out to fill the room.

"I _am_ this company." Jared half-stood to meet him, eyes flashing, his own pheromones thickening in response. Jacket off, long sleeves rolled up, he looked every bit the hard-working, imposing alpha he had the potential to be… except for the petulant scowl on his face, anyway.

Jensen inhaled and counting to four before replying. "I understand that, which is why I came here _as soon_ as I could. But I need _you_ to respect the fact that what I was doing was important to this company and had to come _first_."

_"I'm supposed to come first!"_ Jared roared, pounding on the desk.

Jensen stood up. "I'm here now," he said coldly, undoing his cufflinks. "Are my services still required?"

"Yes," Jared took a half-step back almost involuntarily, "but I want you to acknowledge first that-"

"Yes. Or. No?" Jensen pressed, one hand on his belt buckle.

Jared stared at him for a moment, then looked down. "Yes." He loosened his tie and pulled it over his head.

"Good," Jensen said, undoing his belt buckle and pulling it through the loops on his pants. "Then ask me."

Jared leaned back, confused. "What-?"

"Ask me for what you want." Jensen licked his lips, enjoying the way that Jared's cheeks flushed. _"Politely."_

Cheeks flushing, Jared unbuttoned his shirt and began to unbutton his slacks. "I need you to fuck me, Jensen, like, yesterday already. You would not _believe_ the meeting I just had to-"

"Strike one," Jensen interrupted. "I told you to ask for it, _politely_."

Jared paused, hand on his fly mid-button. "I _did_." He took a breath, about to say more, but Jensen forestalled him.

"No, you didn't. You told me what you wanted – that's demanding, not asking." He looped the belt around his hand. "Strike two."

Jared let his slacks fall to the ground and stepped out of them. His underwear followed a second later. "I don't have time for semantics, Jensen, I've got another meeting in-"

Eyes flaring, Jensen was around the other side of the desk behind Jared before he could even finish his thought. "Strike three." He grabbed Jared's hands roughly and pulled them behind his back, spinning him around to face the desk. He wrapped his belt tightly around Jared's wrists with measured efficiency, threading it around and through his arms before buckling it securely in place. Then he swept Jared's legs widely apart with his knees, forcing him to bend forward over the desk for balance.

_"Stay."_

He stood back for a moment to admire his work. Jared's back was arched like he was presenting, his pert buttocks on perfect display. His white dress shirt hung loose and open, perfectly framing his slender waist and rounded hips. Other than his shirt he was naked, save for his black socks and garters. His cock bobbed between his legs, hard and heavy as it pressed against the desk.

"What a pretty picture you make," Jensen chuckled. "Too bad your attitude isn't as sweet as your cute little ass." He draped himself across Jared's back, letting his weight flatten the younger alpha down into the desk. "Let's see if we can adjust that, now." He stroked his hand down Jared's flank, enjoying the way the man shivered under his fingers as he trailed them down his hip and over the curve of his ass, down to his taint, enjoying the alpha's sharp inhale.

Then he stood up and grabbed Jared's bound wrists firmly in his left hand, pushing them into his back and pinning him to the desk, smirking at Jared's sharp intake of breath.

"You've been a brat today, Jared. First, you interrupted a very important meeting of mine. And then, when I did meet with you, you were very rude to me, a real pain in the ass. Seems only fair to return the favor."

Jared squirmed under him, testing his strength, but couldn't break out of Jensen's grasp. In response, Jensen pushed Jared's wrists up a little higher on his back, forcing his shoulders further out.

_"Brats get punished, Jared."_ He rubbed his palm over the alpha's ass, squeezing it roughly. "If you were younger, I might be lenient, but you're old enough to know better, so here's what's going to happen. I'm going to spank you 20 times with my bare hand, and I expect you to count and apologize after each one. If you forget or miss a number, I'm going to start over. Then, once your punishment is over, I'll give you the chance to tell me what you did wrong and why it was bad, and then ask me nicely for what you want. _Do you understand?_ "

"Y-yes," Jared stuttered, too off-guard to talk back.

"Very good. Let's begin." He brought his hand down heavily across the curve of Jared's ass, enjoying the way the impact made the alpha's flesh quiver. Jared inhaled sharply, cutting off a cry of pain before it started.

"One," Jared said, teeth gritted.

Jensen paused. "One _what?_ "

Jared's scent ripened, arousal beginning to seep through the anger. "One, _Alpha_." He squirmed slightly, trying to look back at Jensen to see if that was the right answer.

Jensen sighed, letting a touch of disappointment seep into his voice. "Alpha's a nice touch, Jared, you can keep using that, but it's not what I asked for, so we're going to have to start over. Count, and apologize, remember?"

"Yes," Jared muttered.

_Slap_. "Yes _what_?"

"Yes, _Alpha_."

Jensen smiled. "That's right. Now, let's begin."

"But-" Jared bit off the complaint before another word could get out, but Jensen paused anyway, leaning in close to Jared's ear. Under his fingers, Jared's pulse ratcheted up even higher.

"But what?" Jensen said, squeezing Jared's wrists slightly. "But it's not fair? But the rules shouldn't apply to you? But you deserve to be treated more specially than the people for whom you are responsible?" He leaned forward, enjoying the way Jared shuddered when Jensen's clothed legs brushed against his bare skin.

"…No," Jared said quietly.

Jensen pressed his hips into Jared's, his lips ghosting over Jared's ear. "A true alpha makes sure that his pack is taken care of before seeing to his own needs, Jared. You were rude to me, and you were thoughtless to them. You forgot that temporarily, and _that's_ what the apology is for. Do you understand?"

Desire tinted Jared's scent. "Yes, Alpha," he said.

" _Good boy_ ," Jensen murmured, smiling as a shiver ran through the alpha below him. He stood up then and resumed his position. "Twenty, starting now. Count and apologize each one. Show me how _good_ you can be."

He brought his hand back down on Jared's ass.

"One, Alpha. I'm s-sorry, Alpha." The words were a little forced, although whether out of resentment or arousal Jensen couldn't tell.

"Not yet," Jensen replied, rubbing his hand over the area he'd hit. "But you will be."

He spanked Jared again, enjoying the way Jared's skin jiggled under his palm.

"Two, Alpha. I'm sorry, Alpha." The skin was reddening nicely into the shape of a handprint.

"Better," Jensen said, bringing his hand down again.

"Ow! Three, Alpha, I'm sorry, Alpha." Jared's cock had flagged slightly under Jensen's lecture, but now it was plumping up again.

_Perfect_.

* * *

Jared was crying by the time he counted out the last stroke, shoulders shaking with the effort to stay quiet. Jensen had had to start over one more time when Jared had lost count at twelve and guessed ten. To his credit, he hadn't complained at all, the slightly glassy look in his eyes telltale proof of the endorphins flying through his system.

Jensen stood back and admired his work. Jared's hair was mussed, his face was flushed and stained with tears, and a small pool of drool had formed below his lips. His ass was a deep ruddy red down to the top of his thighs, his legs were trembling, and his cock was rock-hard and glistening from all of the pre-come that had leaked out and smeared against the desk.

He was beautiful.

"You did very good," Jensen said calmly. "I know it was hard for you, and I am very proud of you for taking it so well." He loosened his belt from Jared's wrists, rubbing them as he checked to make sure they were unhurt before stepping back.

Jared stood up stiffly, hands flexing like he wasn't sure whether he wanted to keep them behind his back or not. After a moment, they settled at his side and he turned around, cock still bobbing at attention.

Jensen knew how it felt – he was hard and aching, too. But there was one more step. "Do you remember what I told you earlier?" Jensen asked softly, making a point of catching Jared's gaze as he did.

Jared nodded, eyes flickering down and then back up. "I shouldn't have been rude to you."

Jensen leaned back and crossed his arms, cocking an eyebrow at him. "And?"

Jared sighed. "I should have trusted you when you said what you were working on was important."

"And…?"

He sighed again. "What I did was wrong because competent pack leaders shouldn't put their personal desires above the needs of their employees."

_Hallelujah!_ Jensen thought, a little uncharitably. He _can_ be taught.

Outwardly, however, he just smiled and said, "Much better." He dropped one hand down to rest on his fly and the sizeable bulge underneath it. "But I believe there was one last thing…"

Jared's cheeks flushed, a slight smirk playing over his lips. "And I think I've earned a good fucking, Alpha… knot me, _please_."

Jensen pretended to consider it for a moment. It wasn't exactly a request but…

He popped open the top button on his slacks.

_"Close enough."_


End file.
